The invention relates to a glove. More particularly, the invention relates to a glove that is worn by a person while eating a quick meal, such that the glove not only protects the wearer from soiling his hand, but also has provisions for holding the food being eaten.
Eating xe2x80x9con the goxe2x80x9d has becomes necessary for many people whose busy schedules prohibit stopping for a meal. Such people are forced to eat while walking, riding a bus, and even driving. Because of the rushed nature of such meals, messes are frequent and often disastrous. The resulting crumbs, sauces and food dressings can easily soil not only the hands of the person, but their clothes as well. Commonly, the very people whose rushed schedule forces them to eat in this manner tend to be dressed in business attire.
Eating while driving creates its own special problems. When eating a fast food sandwich or the like, it is common to take a bite, and then put the sandwich down. Common practice is to open the fast food wrapper on the passenger seat, and use the wrapper as a temporary dish. However, a sharp turn or rapid deceleration can easily leave the fast food sandwich on the floor, or even on the seat itself!
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,726 to Hoerl, discloses a glove bag, where a glove is attached to a bag, for allowing disposal of contaminated substances and the like. Hoerl is much too cumbersome to be used when eating on the go, and is particularly unsuitable for use while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,237 to Baldwin discloses a drip catching glove. In particular, Baldwin has a cuff which seeks to prevent liquids which run down the glove from reaching the arm. However, Baldwin is only suitable for catching liquids which run down the glove. Baldwin would not catch falling sauces and dressings which drip from the sandwich but which do not run down the glove. Further Baldwin will not catch crumbs and falling food pieces.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a glove which facilitates easy and mess-free eating while on the go. Accordingly, the glove extends over the hand of the user, and effectively protects the user""s hand from becoming soiled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a glove which helps hold the food being eaten. Accordingly, the glove has a pocket proximal to the palm. The pocket allows a food item to be held and only partially exposed at the pocket opening, while freeing the fingers for other tasks. Accordingly, one could easily drive or perform other tasks while eating.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a glove which catches falling crumbs, sauces, and other food debris. Accordingly, in addition to the pocket, a rigid skirt may extend laterally outward from the wrist area of the glove, in order to catch substances that fall during eating.
The invention is a glove, for allowing convenient and mess-free eating when on the go, comprising a wrist portion, a palm portion, and a plurality of fingers. A pocket is attached to the fingers and has a top opening within which a food item may be placed. A user dons the glove by placing one hand into the glove. A food item is placed within the pocket and is partially exposed at the top opening of the pocket. The user may eat the food item while it remains in the pocket. After eating, the glove is grasped by the wrist portion and turned inside out in order to envelope the remaining food item and food debris.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.